Video recording devices, such as, for example, digital video recorders (DVRs), have become a widespread means for television viewers to record selected television (TV) programs in their homes. Typically, a given viewer that desires to record a selected TV program manually selects the TV program via a user interface associated with the viewer's DVR. Based on this manual programming, the DVR, at the appropriate time, digitally records the TV program manually selected by the viewer.